Moonlight Rendezvous
}} Therkla reveals her feelings for Elan, who tells her he already has a girlfriend. Elan relents to a date after being physically threatened. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as bush) ◀ ▶ * Hinjo (as tree) ◀ ▶ * Lien (as tree) ◀ ▶ * Therkla ◀ ▶ * Veiled Soldier ▶ Transcript Elan an Therkla stand near the ocean surrounded by trees. Elan: So what's the secret mission, Ninja Girl? Is there an evil supervillain secretly plotting nefarious crimes against the whole fleet? Therkla: Yeah, you could say that, I guess. Therkla removes her ninja mask. Therkla: I'm sorta faced with a tough choice here. My employer has given me a direct order that I really don't like...and I have to decide whether I should obey it anyway. Therkla: I mean, he's been so kind to me for all these years, and given me a place where I fit in, which I've never had because— Elan: Because you're the last survivor of the doomed planet, Ninjon? Therkla: —because I'm a half-orc. Elan: Right, that too. Therkla: On the other hand...well...I know we don't know each other THAT well, but we've had fun teaming up against monsters, and I think we have a lot in common. Therkla: And you're like, REALLY good-looking. Like, Grade-A, lock-the-bathroom-door, "No, Ma, I'm just taking a long shower," fantasy material. Therkla: And, well... I really like you, and I want to be your girlfriend. Elan: You... like me? Therkla: Yeah. Elan: You mean you LIKE-like me? Therkla: Yes, I LIKE-like you. Elan: Therkla, I...I already have a girlfriend. Therkla: What? What are you talking about? I've been watching you for months, you don't have a girlfriend. Elan: She's not here. We got separated back in Azure City, and we haven't seen each other since. Elan: But my friend Vaarsuvius is looking for her, and— Therkla: So, she might not even be alive, then? Elan: She's not dead. Therkla: But you don't really know— Elan: She is not dead. Therkla: OK, fine, she's not dead, but she's not here, either. Therkla: I am. Therkla: Look, I'm not asking for much. If she shows up someday, I'll step aside. I just want to be yours, even for a little while. I want to feel your arms around me, even if I know that they'll be around her tomorrow. Elan: I'm sorry, you seem really cool and you're sorta cute and you've got the whole superheroine thing working... Elan: But I'm in love with Haley. I just don't think it could work out between us. Therkla readies a dagger and shuriken. Elan: Or, we could get a slice of pizza sometime. Elan: How's Friday? Pick you up at eight? Trivia * In panel 3 Elan reference the origin of Superman, the last survivor of the doomed planet Krypton. * This is the first appearance of the Veiled Soldier. This strip and the prior strip feature trees which have yet to be revealed conceal (perhaps magically) several of Elan's allies. Thus he did not come alone as Therkla asked and as Elan said he did, though Elan is not aware of Hinjo's presence. External Links * 582}} View the comic * 87279}} View the discussion thread Category:Kubota's Regicide Plot Category:Uses Veil